


Crossroads

by bavarian_angel



Series: The Magnificent Three [2]
Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Bit of Heartbreak, M/M, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: After the race in Mugello...





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> As you might notice, this is the same universe as Aftermath. With everything going on right now, there could be more in this series during the season.
> 
> This didn't turn out as good as I'd hoped. Hope you still like it.

Jorge was still running high on adrenalin from his victory, even though it was evening by now and he had finished all his press allegations and had showered to wash off the mixture of sweat and champagne. Quietly humming a song, he reached for his mobile, about to write out an invitation to two certain people to meet up at his place in Lugano.

However, he only noticed now that actually two messages were waiting for him, both basically saying that they would travel straight to Austria for their Red Bull event. The messages were short, not giving him a clue what was going on. Of course Jorge knew how the race had been for the two Honda riders, but that had not stopped them from getting together afterwards on other occasions.

Jorge quickly checked the time. He cursed silently when he realised that with his long shower, he might have just missed the other two before they had left for the airport. As quickly as possible, Jorge gathered his mobile, ignoring all the congratulating messages as he basically jumped out of his motorhome, sprinting over to Dani’s - the constant presence of Marc’s family the reason why they never met at the younger man’s motorhome.

His mobile started ringing, Albert’s name flashing on the screen, but Jorge simply ignored him. This was more important right now than any message his manager could have for him. Arriving at Dani’s motorhome, with all the windows and curtains drawn shut, Jorge feared that he was too late in fact. Yet it didn’t stop him from trying his luck on the door, without even knocking. After all, there was nothing he hadn’t seen before.

Surprisingly the door opened and as Jorge pulled it further, he found Marc almost falling into his arms. Jorge could just stop the younger man from falling down the stairs, Marc’s fingers digging into his arms, looking for some balance.

“Hey, there... you okay?”

Still holding onto Marc, Jorge looked down at the younger man’s face. There was definitely something wrong here. Marc’s face seemed paler than usual and for whatever reason he avoided looking at Jorge. He only let go of him, when Marc nodded slowly, none of them moving though.

Once again, the ringing of his mobile cut through, somehow waking them out of this strange moment. Without even looking, Jorge cancelled the call again, his eyes still on Marc.

“What’s wrong?”

Marc only shook his head, not saying a single word, making all the alarm bells ring in Jorge’s head. He felt left out of something important and he hated this feeling.

“I need to talk to you.”

It wasn’t a question. For a moment, Jorge feared that Marc push him off, as he gently nudged him back inside, but after a second of hesitation, Marc gave in. Jorge cast a quick look around, making sure nobody saw them entering Dani’s motorhome together, before he hurried inside, immediately closing the door behind him.

It was pretty dark inside and it took Jorge a moment to adjust to the soft light of a single lamp above the table in the seating area. But when his eyes fell on Dani, Jorge couldn’t hold back a gasp.

Dani was sitting in one of the seats, his hair all messed up and an empty whiskey tumbler in his hand. The worst was his face though. His blood shot eyes didn’t hide the fact that he obviously had been crying - and the times when Jorge had seen Dani cry, he could count on one hand.

Following his natural instinct, Jorge rushed over to Dani, wanting to wrap him in his arms, wanting to make it all better, but he stopped dead in his motion when he saw Dani shying away from him.

It felt like somebody had put him on fire. Standing aimlessly in the middle of the motorhome, still staring at Dani who had his eyes fixed on the table in front of him, Jorge felt so lost like he never had before. He looked back at Marc, who was still standing by the door, his arms wrapped around himself, obviously seeking comfort that he could only give himself. Within ten minutes, Jorge’s day had turned around and right now he couldn’t even say if he was dreaming or awake.

“What’s going on here?”

Jorge hated the fact that his voice sounded so weak. But in the end, he was really lost with everything around him. At first, silence was his only answer. He could only hear the other two men breath heavily.

“Please... what’s wrong?”

Dani only shook his head at first, wiping his face with the back of his hand.When he finally spoke up, his voice was hoarse and barely recognizable.

“I had a call from Japan... They cancelled a meeting for next week... We wanted to discuss my contract. However... I just got told that no further negotiations were needed. They’re definitely not giving me a new contract. There will be a press release next week that we will part ways in 2019.”

Jorge was shocked. He had known that it had been tough for Dani ever since Alberto took over from Livio, but they had still hoped that things would turn out alright. Jorge’s own situation at Ducati was slightly different, but he knew the feeling of uncertainness, when you didn’t know what the future would bring and if he would have a ride next year.

Jorge looked back at Marc, who still hadn’t moved. The younger man’s face seemed emotionless. It was a very bad sign. Turning back towards Dani, Jorge slowly walked up to him, keeping a distance though. He just wanted to wrap Dani in his arms, never let go and let the world keep on turning without them.

Just when he was right in front of him, his hand only a few centimetres away from Dani’s shoulder, the ring of his mobile cut through the silence again.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

His hand shook in frustration as he pulled out the annoying device, ready to tell his manager to go fuck himself right now, but then he realised that it was only a text message.

And what he saw on the screen, stopped everything. He stared at it, not believing what he saw. In a slow motion, he let it drop to the table so that Dani could see it as well.

“Honda wants to talk to you...”

“Fuck...”

Marc’s curse immediately followed Dani’s hollow voice; and Jorge stood in between, his body in shutdown mode. He only started reacting when he saw Marc slide down the wall to end up in a heap on the floor, banging his head against the wall while covering his face with his hands.

Catalan curses were mumbled, unable for Jorge to decipher. But at least he managed to step out of his lethargy.

He quickly went over to Marc, dropping to his knees and reaching out to lay his hand on the younger man’s head. He didn’t need to ask. As soon as Marc felt the soft touch, he let his hands drop away, his eyes almost desperate.

“This is my fault.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it...” Dani’s voice carried over to them as soon as he managed to pry his eyes away from the screen of Jorge’s mobile which had returned to black.

To Jorge it seemed as if this nightmare - which he was convinced by now that it couldn’t be real - was getting more confusing with every minute. He looked down at Marc who kept biting his lip, his head pressing almost subconsciously against the warmth of Jorge’s hand.

“Alberto once asked me who I would like to have as a teammate in case Dani would move away... I told him almost the same as I did to the press. I want a strong teammate, someone to challenge me. But in private I added you as an option. I didn’t want to tell that to the press... I wouldn’t do anything to risk this...”

Marc gestured between the three of them, obviously meaning this nameless thing that had developed over the last three years.

“Oh babe...”

Jorge let himself drop to the floor next to Marc, the younger man immediately leaning against his side. While looking at Dani, who seemed more pensive than before, Jorge wrapped his arm around Marc, his hand stroking the soft skin of his neck.

“I can tell them no. That Petronas Yamaha is still early in development, but I could put in some of my own money-”

“No, you won’t.”

Dani looked him in the eyes. At first it was very stern, but soon it soften as Dani got up from his seat and slowly walked over to them.

“I’m already fired anyway. And right now, with all my former injuries and aches, I’m not really sure if I will be able to ride another two seasons. The Honda will be tough to handle, but I know you. You don’t give up until you have success. And at least you’ll have each other when I’m not around.”

“Stop it.” Marc mumbled into Jorge’s neck before he looked at Dani. He reached for the older man’s hand, pulling him down so that they were all in the same level.

“Right now I can’t think about losing you. It will be different and hard. Let’s not think about it any more today. We’re not even at half of the season yet.”

Dani nodded, a soft smile appearing on his face - something that only very few people got to see. He leaned in, balancing his weight on Jorge’s knee, and pressed a kiss to Marc’s lips. Only to repeat it with Jorge in the next moment. Jorge knew that to anybody else they would look rather ridiculous, sitting in this heap on the floor. But he didn’t give a fuck.

“So... you’ll be leaving very soon. I think we should make good use of our time until then.”


End file.
